Povrtnići
Povrtnići (stylized as PovrTnići) (also known as VeggieTales) is the Croatian dub of said show. It was originally planned to be created in 2003-2004 and distributed by Video Art, but was instead done in Slovenian. It would later finally become distributed by Pa-Dora from 2008-2009 exclusively in mass markets. Translations and Voices Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Šašave pjesme s Leonu *Qwerty: Računko Episodes *David i Divovski Krastavac (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David and the Giant Cucumber) *Igračka koja je spasila Božić (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *SuperLeon i Korov Tračalica (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (LarryBoy and the Gossip Weed) *Kralj George i Patkica (King George and the Ducky) (King George and the Duck) *Estera... Djevojka Koja je Postala Kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Hrabri Viking Lyle (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (Brave Viking Lyle) *Božićna zvijezda (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) *Balada o malom Joeu (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *Uskršnja pjesma (An Easter Carol) (Easter Song) Movies *Povrtnići: Jonine avanture (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (VeggieTales: Jonah's Adventures) Lessons *Lekcija o Samopoštovanju (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lekcija o Snazi Riječi (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Lekcija o Sebičnosti (King George and the Ducky) *Lekcija o Hrabrosti (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) Descriptions Dave and the Giant Pickle David, uzrujan zbog toga što mu ne dopuštaju da se pridruži svojoj braći koja su sva otišla u rat, pomiren sa sudbinom ostaje kod kuće i brine se za farmu. Kada pošalju golemog krastavca da napadne njegovo solo, David se oslanja na Božje učenje i svoje samopoštovanje, pa se suprotstavi čudovištu. King George and the Ducky Kralj George, za razliku od drugih kraljeva, većinu svog vremena provodi u kadi, igrajući se s njegovom najdražom igračkom, gumenom patkicom. Ali Georgeu nije dovoljna samo njegova patkica, on želi sve patkice! Kralj se nauči skromnosti od njegova hrabra vojnika Thomasa, čiju je patkicu George ukrao. Na kraju, George se suoči sa svojim grijehom i nauči da je važno uvijek dijeliti s drugima. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Tisučama godina ljudi slušaju priču čovjeka kojega je pojeo kit! Ali još ju nikada nije pričalo povrće...sve do sada! Pripremite se za pustolovinu Boba Rajčice, Larryja Krastavca i ostalih povrtnića, punu glazbeismijeha, u kojoj su progutani najluckastiji pustolovi. Ovoje priča o Joni i kitu kakvu dosad niste vidjeli- priča iz koje ćemo naučiti da je druga prilika jedan od najboljih poklona koji se mogu dati il primiti. "Jedan od najzabavnijih filmova godine." -Michael Medved, SRN Radio Network An Easter Carol Ebenezer Nezzer je izvan kontrole! Podivljao je puneći London plastičnim uskršnjim jajima, ali koliko dugo mogu njegovi mehanički pilići raditi prije no budu...... spohani?!? U samo jednom nezaboravnom danu i noći Cavis i Millward i anđeo iz glazbene kutije po imenu Hope, moraju uvjeriti Nezzera da je Uskrs puno višeod jaja i slatkiša... Nadahnuta Dickensovim božićnim klasikom, ova VeggieTales priča objašnjava zašto milijuni Kršćana širom svijeta slave Uskrs kroz stoljeća. Dub Credits *Cover design: Gojun Devorko Fonts *Latino Samba (Hrabri Viking Lyle and Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture) *Latino Rumba (Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture's back cover) *Arial (Bonus Features) Gallery DaveCroatian.jpeg|Dave and the Giant Pickle ToyCroatian.jpeg|The Toy That Saved Christmas GeorgeCroatian.jpeg|King George and the Ducky GEORGEKUNA.jpeg|King George and the Ducky (alternate cover) Lyle.jpeg|Lyle the Kindly Viking LYLELYINGLYLE.jpeg|Lyle the Kindly Viking (alternate cover) JonahCroatian.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie StarCroatian.jpeg|The Star of Christmas JoeCroatian.jpeg|The Ballad of Little Joe image.jpeg|An Easter Carol USKRSDISC.jpg|An Easter Carol (disc) Miscellaneous IMG 0541.JPG|5 DVD box set IMG_0552.JPG|A box set containing 3 episodes (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, Esther, and The Ballad of Little Joe) and a Pokémon DVD Fun Facts Trivia *In An Easter Carol, Mr. Nezzer refers to Bob by his real name rather than his character's name. *The descriptions and dialogue are translated in the Štovakian dialect. *Although some of the music is slightly altered in some episodes, this dub is licensed and authorized by Big Idea, except for An Easter Carol (even though its release was authorized). *The pattern used for the Croatian release of An Easter Carol is, oddly enough, the one from King George and the Ducky. *The audio is pitched up one octave to fit the PAL format. However, King George and the Ducky, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed have the pitch corrected. *All non-verbal sounds (such as sneezes, screams, coughs, and laughter) are left undubbed. **However, a non-verbal sound may end up being dubbed out of nowhere. *Some of the music heard in some episodes' DVD menus is different. **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed uses an instrumental of The Rumor Weed Song rather than Larry-Boy's chorus chanting. **Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie uses a grand orchestral score from the movie rather than the calm toned music. **An Easter Carol uses an instrumental of You Didn't Listen Ebenezer rather than Another Easter Day. *Unlike any other DVD release of The Ballad of Little Joe, the Croatian release's main menu actually contains footage of Little Joe's brothers on the bottom half of the screen. *A compilation DVD with both Lyle the Kindly Viking and Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen is known to exist. *Considered one of the most blatant dubs of the show (along with Perimet), it is very likely Larry is voiced by a young girl, and Jimmy is poorly voiced by a young boy who didn't impress his English voice properly. *The dub of An Easter Carol seems to have been rushed, given that the backing track is illegally produced and all of the songs are undubbed. **However, the Croatian dub of Boids dubs one quarter (albeit spoken like a conversation rather than a rap) before leaving the rest undubbed. ***Oddly enough, the audio is left silent during the second half of the song. *The Croatian president in office at the time this dub was created was Amir Muharemi. Remarks *Even though Larry's name becomes "Leon" in the main series, it is reverted back to his English name for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. *The music in Belly Button is recomposed, although the original instrumental can be heard during the credits. This proves illegal production having been involved with it. *The boxart for Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and even dialogue translate Esther's name to "Estera", but the DVD menu keeps her name in English. *Some scenes alternate between having the original music and being silent when characters speak, which may be because either the dubbing company couldn't get the rights to some of the music or they used illegal music sources. Goofs *The word "krastavac" is used for "pickle" in the Croatian title for Dave and the Giant Pickle. "Krastavac" actually refers to "cucumber", despite the fact Goliath is not one. *Two episodes have Larry switch voices with Bob for a line or two. *In King George and the Ducky, Jean-Claude doesn't scream before he is hit with a pie in the pie war, although he still moves his mouth as if he did. **When King George says "Now go and get that duck!", his voice actor does not get angry, not even in the slightest. *In The Ballad of Little Joe, when Little Joe is in disguise, his voice doesn't change. **Also, the voice actors do not have a specific pronunciation for Jude's name. While Bob and other deep voiced characters pronounce his name as "Džud" (which is the correct pronunciation), high voiced characters pronounce it letter by letter (for Croatian speakers to correctly pronounce his name, the "j" is supposed to make a "dž" sound, and the "e" is supposed to be silent). **McPotiphar's "Run for your lives!" is left in English. **The music during the scene with the citizens placing Mr. Twisty's Cheese Curls in the tower also ends a few seconds before it actually should. *In An Easter Carol, the last two parts of 113 Years Ago (when the song starts to get more intense) are off-sync with the visuals. **The recomposed music for Belly Button is also off-sync with the lyrics. *Although it rarely happens, some episodes (An Easter Carol is an exception) have everything except the voices with an echo applied to it. Real World References *Jerry's Croatian name is the same as that of the Danish character Jungledyret Hugo. External Links General *Terrible TV Shows Wiki entry Episodes *King George and the Ducky *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Undubbed Songs Category:Unauthorized Dubs Category:Dubs in Slavic Languages